Resource/Service Core: Cell Culture and Cell Phenotyping Module Abstract The goal of the Cell Culture and Cell Phenotyping Module is to streamline cell culture and phenotyping analyses for vision researchers. To accomplish this goal, this Module will support the maintenance and authentication of cell lines that are required for rigorous study of a wide range of NEI-focused research activities, including all NEI-funded research projects and new collaborative and pilot projects. The director and staff of this Module will provide training, technical support, and maintenance of key equipment to facilitate scientifically rigorous, cutting edge, vision research. The Cell Culture arm of this module will provide the following essential services: 1) Routine maintenance of immortalized cell lines. 2) Maintenance of cryopreserved stocks of cell lines. 3) Establishment of primary corneal and retinal cell lines. 4) Routine screening for mycoplasma and endotoxin contamination. 5) Short tandem repeat DNA profiling for cell line authentication. The Cell Phenotyping arm of this module will provide the following comprehensive analytical services: 1) Flow cytometry. 2) Cell sorting. 3) High throughput cellular analysis. 4) Live cell metabolic profiling. 5) Microvesicle quantification and size determination. Collectively, these services will provide all NEI-funded vision researchers on campus with state of the art resources that will increase their experimental efficiency and support the generation of high quality, quantitative data for all aspects of vision research.